Would You Mind?
by darienne.emilie
Summary: What if Neville didn't ask Ginny to the Yule Ball after he was turned down by Hermione. What if he recalled the day Parvati stood up for him, and he never stopped thinking about it? Neville/Parvati ficlette
1. Part 1 - December 14th

Part One

"No, I'm sorry Neville. I already have a date to the Yule Ball." Hermione said emphatically. Neville lowered his eyes sheepishly. He felt like a fool for thinking that of all people, Hermione Granger, would actually have agreed to go with him. He wished in that moment he hadn't stopped her on the way to the library. She reached out and tilted his head back up. "You will find someone, there are still plenty of girls who aren't called for."

"I hope you're right, 'Mione." Neville sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I really am sorry, Neville." Hermione said kindly, patting his cheek gently. Neville nodded and turned towards the direction of Griffindor tower. Hermione continued in the direction of the library. Neville trugged back to the painting of the Fat Lady.

"What's got you down, sweetie? Lady problems?" The Fat Lady asked.

"You could say so." Neville muttered. "_Fairy Dust_."

"Cheer up, love. Things will work out for you." The Fat Lady said with an air of self-righteousness as she swung her painting open. Neville climbed him and threw himself down in an armchair. He interlocked his hands and propped his elbows in the arms. He tapped his lip with his thumbs nd comtemplated his next move.

Not long after Neville had sat down, the door swung open, and in came one Parvati Patil. She looked rather annoyed herself.

"Hello Parvati." Neville said as she was passing his chair.

What do you want?!" Parvati snapped, whirling around. Her long black braided whipped with her. Neville felt a small twinge in his stomach. He'd seen that look before, a long time ago when she had told off Draco Malfoy in first year. That flying class when Neville had crashed his broom and Draco had mocked him. Parvati had done that same action and given him that same look as she stood up for him. Despite the pain of his broken arm, he couldn't forget the kindness she'd done him. Since then, the kind thought had begun, sort of; transforming.

Parvati's eyes widened with the realization of her actions "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you Neville." Neville gave her a compassionate smile. With a small frown, she flopped down in the adjacent chairand huffed sadly.

"Care to share?" Neville inquired. Parvati looked at him sadly, he felt the twinge again.

"I asked Justin Finch-Fletchley to the Yule Ball." Neville's jaw dropped.

"Y-y-you fancy him? Since when?" Neville sat forward swiftly.

"Since a month ago, he helped me in Charms one day and we started talking more. I thought he felt the same... Until I found out he and Hannah started dating last week. At this rate, I might as well kiss the Yule Ball goodbye." Parvati sighed. "What about you, Neville. Who are you going with?"

"Um... well... I sort of, might have, possily asked Hermione today." Parvati did a double take. "As friends, mind due! But she's called for." Neville groaned and flopped back again.

"Looks like we're both dateless, hmm?" Parvati commented non-chalantly. Then it hit him.

"_Herbivicus!_" Neville said, pointing his wand at the empty flower pot by the window. A single rose burst from the soil and bloomed maginificantly. Parvati satred in awe. "_Accio rose_." The rose flew from the pot to his hand.

"Wow Neville, you're improving!" Parvati said, suddenly looking uneasy. He turned to her and held out his hand. She gingerly took it and stood. She tilted her head up to look at him, her face looked like she suddenly realizing how tall he'd become.

"Parvati Patil, will you mind if I escorted you to the Yule Ball?" Neville said confidently, then his jaw dropped. _What did I just do?_

Parvati stood in shock, then her face contorted in thought, carefully thinking. Neville felt his anxiety sky rocket. Then, Parvati relaxed and with an uneasy but gentle smile, answered "Yes, I will be your date."


	2. Part 2 - December 25th 7:00 pm

**A/N: I'd like to give a huge shoutout to Kairan1979 and JacobandBritneyBlackForever for being my first reviewers! Hope to see more reviews and faves! I hope everyone enjoys my fics :) I know I should be studying my exams but you guys are keeping me occupied! But anyways, thanks to everyone and enjoy Part 2 of Would You Mind? :D**

* * *

"Parvati! Hurry up, the Yule Ball begins in an hour!" Lavender Brown called from across the room. She was levitating her hand mirror in front of her face as she applied her makeup. She was applying her eyeliner, and repeated cursed every time she couldn't get the lines equal. On her own side of the room, Hermione Granger was working some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion into her hair, looking prettier on this day.

Parvati sat across the room on the edge of her bed; her beautiful purple-pink sari lay neatly folded next to her, and her gold bands stacked on top. She stared intently at the object she herself was levitating: Neville's rose. She contemplated what she was feeling, and the little voice in her head was trying to reason with her.

_Parvati, stop beating yourself up. Neville is sweet, loyal, gentle, and honourable_. _Why wouldn't you deserve to have a date like him_?

Because, he only asked me out of pity.

_We both know that is untrue and an injustice on his part_. _He's not only thoughtful and kind, but he cares about you._

I wanted to be with someone who would look at me with love and dance confidently, not stomp on my feet and shift awkwardly from side to side.

_Now you are making shallow judgements._

I am shallow.

_You are not shallow, you only believe that because Padma called you that after you tried to talk about boys with her._

Regardless.

_Parvati, try and cheer up. You might find he's a lot of things you never expected..._

Parvati let out an audible sigh and jumped off the edge of the bed, grabbing her sari. She quickly changed into it and let her hair down out of the ponytail she'd had it in for days. She brushed it vigorously and let its natural wave come out. She took two sections of hair and braided them across the back of her head. She was finishing her make up as she heard a horrified shriek from across the room.

"OH NO! You stupid tonic!" Lavender squeaked. "Can you fix my hair, Parvati?". Her normally long, curly hair had suddenly become a rat's nest on top of her hair. Parvati huffed in annoyance and trekked over to her friend

"Where is your hair tonic?" Parvati asked, assessing the damage. Lavender pointed sadly at the empty green bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Tonic. Parvati sighed and _accio_-ed the jar of Hair Potion from Hermione's hands.

"Hey!" Hermione protested, whipping around to glare at Parvati as the jar flew into her open hand.

"You have plenty, Hermione. Have you seen her hair?" Parvati quipped with a slight grin. Hermione turned to look at Lavender's hair, gaped for moment, then whirled around to finish getting ready. After what seemed like forever, Lavender's unruly hair had become a nicely messy bun of curls on Lavender's head, with a pair of long braids wrapped about it. Lavender squealed and hugged Parvati.

"Ooooh thank you Pav! Seamus is going to think I'm the belle of the ball!" Lavender bounded out of the room, a flash of blue dress following her as the door slammed. Parvati sighed and returned to her mirror to gaze at her reflection. She thought about how Neville might be feeling right now, whether he too was nervous or not...


	3. Part 3 - December 25th 7:55 pm

**Thanks again Kairan1979 for being a reviwer for this story! I'm so happy that my fanfics are getting great attention! Here's part three of Would You Mind? :D**

* * *

Neville's hands shook tremendously as he tried to fix his tie. His dress robes were slightly wrinkled from being dropped prior to wearing, his hair wasn't parted correctly or combed, and he'd lost a shoe. Harry and Ron were getting ready on their sides of the room, Ron muttering irrtatedly about the Yule Ball.

"I can't believe you talked me into asking Susan Bones to the Yule Ball!" Ron grumbled, glaring at his best friend through his reflection in the mirror.

"Ron, she's not bad. She's quite friendly, you know." Harry scolded him, turning over his shoulder as he finished tying his tie. He turned back and attempted to fix his hair, without avail.

"I barely know her! She thought my name was Roy!" Ron scoffed agitatedly. "You got lucky. YOU got Katie Bell! She knows you and she's pretty."

"And Susan isn't?" Harry glowered as he finished prepping himself.

"It's not that she isn't pretty, it's that we look related! She has red hair like me!" Ron exclaimed turning around. "And look at me? I'm going to embarrass her looking like this!" He smacked his thighs where his very old and gaudy hand-me-down dress robes hung. The robes emitted a bloom of dust that sent the already anxious Neville into a coughing fit. Through the coughs and dust, Neville stumbled forward, spotted his shoe, and pulled it out from under Ron's bed. He pulled it on and stood again.

"Guys, can we not argue over who's date is better?" Neville whimpered nervously. He looked to Harry and Ron as they stopped glaring at one another to look at him. "Ron, Susan's very kind and she will have a great time with you, she won't care what you look like; and Harry, Katie is lucky to have gotten a date like you, be thankful!" Neville struggled to finally finish his tie.

"Katie's no Cho though." Harry muttered near-silently so neither of them heard it. Ron looked to Neville as he fiddled with his hair, trying to make it as neat as possibly He had to impress Parvati tonight. It might be his only chance to impress her enough to consider him as a potential person of interest. He examined himself and did a mental checklist.

_Shaved? _Neville stroked the sides of his strong jawline. Check.

_Hair is cleaned?_ Neville smoothed his chin-length brown hair. This morning.

_Hair styled?_ Neville flicked his sweeping bangs a bit. As good as it's going to get.

_Robes pressed? _Neville looked down his tall frame. Relatively.

_Shoes shined? _Neville turned his long legs, one at a bad.

_Tie tied? _Neville fiddled with it. Needs improvement.

"Neville, who are you trying to impress?" Harry called from across the room. Neville snapped around. Ron and Harry had been watching him for the past minute or so, both looking half-intrigued half-confused.

"Erm, no one. I just don't want to disappoint my date." Neville mumbled anxiously, undoing his tie.

"Wait, you actually got a date?" Ron gasped. Harry smacked his chest hard. "Ouch, I was just saying."

"Shut it Ron. Who did you ask, Neville?" Harry asked politely. Neville look sheepishly at them for a moment.

"Parvati."

Ron doubled over instantly and burst out laughing. Harry thumped him one over the back and Ron yelped in pain. Harry glared angrily at Ron before turning back to smile at Neville with pride.

"That's great Neville! I was close to asking her myself but I over -heard her and Lavender talking about their dates. When I asked who had asked her, she wouldn't say." Harry chuckled. Just then, a knock at their door broke the tension in the room. Parvati stuck her head in.

"Where's Neville, boys."

"Right here!" Neville hollered, about to run over as Parvati entered the room. He stepped on his robes and face planted into his bed. Ron again began laughing hysterically, while Parvati and Harry tried to stifle snorts. Parvati hurried over and helped her fumblingly nervous date to his feet. He went googly-eyed at the sight of her in her sari, with her hair down and nicely styled. _God, she's beautiful._

Parvati smiled up at him. His brown eyes glinted as he stared down at her, his brown hair falling over his eyes. She carefully peeled her eyes off his face and lowered them to his tie, with was she could tell had been done and undone numerous times. Like her mother had taught her, she quickly tied it with ease. As she smoothed it against his chest, she noted he looked thinner than the year prior, he seemed stronger, he wasn't as thick. She looked up at him again, and he blushed a bit.

"Oh, boys!" Parvati suddenly recalled, turning to face Harry and Ron, were awkwardly looking in different directions. "Your dates are waiting for you in the common room. Harry, I'd hurry up before Katie sends someone in here after you. Ron, be nice to Susan, she spent hours getting ready for you." Both boys exchanged glances before scrambling out the bedroom door to the common room.

Neville's eyes examined Parvati quickly, and he spotted his rose in her hand. "You brought it?" He inquired cheerfully.

"Well, I wanted to incorporate it somehow, but I couldn't find anything." Parvati explained.

"Allow me?" Neville asked, and Parvati handed him the rose. He placed it upright on her wrist, muttered _inanimatus conjuris_, and his wand produced a delicate rose pink ribbon. It looped around her wrist and the flower, gently securing it to her wrist. He muttered another charm and the rose bloomed fully. Parvati smiled widely up at him. He stuck his elbow out to her. "Shall we?" She took it and they started for the Yule Ball.


End file.
